


Личный тренер

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко Малфой предпочитает сжигать калории разными способами.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Личный тренер

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень просит прощения перед всеми фитнес-залами мира, воспринимайте этот драббл почти стебом.

– Блядь, они совсем там охуели? Кто стащил диски и не вернул на место?

Из угла зала раздался громогласный бас, и что-то с силой грохнулось. Драко представил, как разъяренный качок переворачивает какой-нибудь несчастный тренажер. К сожалению, он даже не мог повернуть голову и насладиться зрелищем. Потому что в это время полулежал на скамье и жал свои «пятерки». Поттер нависал прямо над ним, стоя позади и иногда поддерживая его руки для подстраховки. Перед глазами плыло: лицо Поттера сливалось с гантелями темными кругами. Но Драко упорно продолжал пыхтеть и смотреть прямо на него снизу вверх, ну не привык он уступать каким-то там накаченным мужикам с рельефом мышц и золотистой кожей. 

– Мда, хиляк, – констатировал он, когда Драко с выдохом бросил гантели на пол. 

Хрен Гойлу, а не подарок на Рождество! А еще друг, называется. Зазвал к себе в качалку, а сам умотал куда-то, подсунув вместо себя вот это очкастое зеленоглазое недоразумение. И как его только с таким зрением вообще подпустили к тяжелым предметам? 

– К твоему сведению, аристократическая худоба считается эстетически привлекательной чертой. 

Поттер лишь пожал плечами.

– Я обещал Гойлу, что помогу его другу. Давай, два подхода осталось. 

Еще и правильный, епта. Драко со стоном схватился за гантели. Поттер в какой-то момент придержал его локти своими прекрасными, восхитительно теплыми пальцами. 

– Хуета, должна быть правильно сбалансированная диета. Углеводы нельзя исключать полностью из рациона…

Мимо прошла парочка перекачанных мужиков. Драко сидел на скамье и тяжко выдыхал после третьего подхода. Нахрена вообще качать руки? Побегал бы на дорожке и хватит с него. 

– А теперь пойдем посмотрим, что у тебя с ногами, – задумчиво произнес Поттер и осмотрел его. 

Под таким взглядом Драко почувствовал себя текущей сучкой. Что за хрень творится в его голове? Это все от нагрузки, в ушах шумит, кровь в мозг и не только туда ударила, вот и мерещится всякое. 

– Гарри! Привет, Гарри!

Поттера облепила стайка подтянутых девушек в коротких топах и шортиках. Драко фыркнул, глядя на это жалкое зрелище. Типичная картина: лев-самец и его гарем. К чести Поттера, тот лишь смущенно улыбался им и обещал заглянуть как-нибудь в зал велотренажеров. 

Выпросив у Поттера пару минут на передышку, Драко отполз в сторону кулеров с водой, но и там оказались эти дамочки. Он набрал себе воды в пластиковый стаканчик и как бы невзначай пристроился рядом. Естественно, девушки сплетничали:

– Скажи же, Гарри такой классный!

– Да, и очень сексуальный.

– Жеребец! Я бы такого обкатала.

Драко поперхнулся водой. Он медленно выдохнул и подавил в себе желание шикнуть на них. Пусть идут уже на свою зумбу-хуюмбу. 

Тем временем Поттер помахал ему из какого-то укромного уголка, где уже разложил коврик. Драко сглотнул, представив их вместе на этом самом коврике, желательно в самых компрометирующих позах, и поплелся к новоиспеченному тренеру.

– Сначала будем стоя, натягивай резинку.

Нет, Драко определенно не послышалось. Но Поттер всего лишь протягивал ему резиновую ленту, которую предполагалось нацепить на ноги. 

– Что, а ты этим только в резинке занимаешься, да? 

Драко не хотел его подначивать, но шутка сама просилась на язык. Поттер лишь чуть опустил очки на переносицу и посмотрел на него изучающе.

– Конечно, Драко. А теперь работаем на разведение ягодиц. 

Ну, пиздец! Драко был вынужден констатировать, что Гойл теперь вообще не получит подарков до конца своей жизни. 

– И, кхм, наклонись вот так и чуть подай назад.

Поттер опять стоял сзади, нагло схватив Драко за бедра и потянув их на себя. Драко на инстинктах слегка потерся о чужой пах. Бля, кажется, не только у него одного начал вставать член. Хотелось прочувствовать все без слоев одежды, чтоб кожа к коже, пусть оба потные, так даже лучше. И Драко позволит себя растянуть так, как того захочет Поттер. Главное, что он сможет принять глубоко и насаживаться, насаживаться так, чтобы воздуха не хватало и хотелось орать...

– Ебааааать!

У ближайшего тренажера протяжно застонал мужик, толкая ногами какую-то хрень. Драко сразу же очнулся от наваждения. Все же они посреди многолюдного помещения, а жаль. 

– Знаешь, – Драко обернулся на Поттера, который все еще держал его за бедра. Наверное, со стороны выглядело это соблазнительно. – Я вообще только поздороваться с Гойлом зашел. Сжигать калории я предпочитаю другим способом. И стоя, и лежа. 

Поттер явно стушевался, но ненароком погладил его бедро. 

– Предлагаю все же сначала закончить начатое. 

– О да, я с удовольствием кончу, – Драко ухмыльнулся и начал приседать.

Все же он был не против подкачать свое тело – исключительно чтобы соответствовать личному тренеру. А Гойл, так и быть, получит свой комплект боксерского снаряжения на Рождество.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Личный тренер"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
